


Don't Dream It - Be It

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, allusions to underage drinking, high school drama club, sexual situations set in a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: This is the story of a boy, who joined his highschool drama group to help his brother get the guy of his dreams.As it turns out his brother doesn't really need help. Sam though is soon swept up in the whirlwind that is the theatergroup.Especially since Gabriel managed to convince the school to let them perform The Rocky Horror Picture Show.A story about finding yourself, making choices and jumping over your shadow to the left.Because it might just be that he likes you back.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeignetBenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/gifts), [NanamiToamata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiToamata/gifts).



> Hello everyone :)  
> First off thank you to my wonderful artist, beignetbenny!!!  
> Thank you also to my beta, nanamitoamata.  
> Thank you to my cheerleaders, I couldn't have done it without you.  
> And last but not least, thank you to you, dear reader.  
> This story is very close to my heart, so I hope you enjoy! Also second longest I wrote so far, yippi :)  
> R&R is always welcome ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

The high school auditorium was quiet. A young man was carrying chairs onto the stage, setting them down trying not to make too much noise in the wide space.

He paused, counting the chairs. Then he went and got a few more.

The door to the auditorium was thrown open.

»Bow down and call me your overlord«, Gabriel exclaimed as he entered the auditorium and filled it with noise.

»Why should I do that?«, Kevin asked, laughing.

»I'll tell you when everyone is here«, Gabriel grinned, jumping onto the stage. »Let's just say, I am amazing.«

»Sure«, Kevin smiled, shaking his head. »Will you help me put the chairs in a circle?«

 

»Come ooooon, Sammy, please!!!«, Dean was almost down on his knees, begging.

»Dean, I can't, I have so much homework to do, then there is the mathletics, the science fair and I have to tutor, I just don't have time to be your wingman and help you get the current guy of your dreams«, Sam answered, a little annoyed, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. Dean had been bugging him for two weeks now and for two weeks Sam had told him 'No'.

»Besides, I can't even act. Or sing.«

»Oh no, you'll be fine«, Dean tried his most charming smile, which was met with a bitchface by Sam.

»No.«

Time for the big guns then... Dean took a deep breath.

»I'll do the laundry for the rest of the semester.«

Sam's eyes grew wide. »You serious?«

»Yes, Sammy, just please, come with me!«

Sam sighed. »Fine.«

Dean's smile could light up a room.

 

Ten minutes later Sam was being dragged to the auditorium by his older brother. There was some rock music playing somewhere and some students lounging on stage, one girl lying over four of the chairs that were put in a circle in the middle of it. Sam felt out of place immediately as Dean walked up and greeted everyone on stage.

Sam almost jumped when he heard a voice far too close to his left ear.

»Hi, I'm Garth.«

The voice belonged to a lanky, goofy looking kid with a big nose and an even bigger smile. Who was expectantly holding out his hand to Sam.

Sam shook it. »Sam.«

»I've never seen you here before, Sammy-oh, nice of you to join us.«

Sam blinked at the nickname, trying to bite back a snarky remark.

»What brings you here?«

»My brother«, Sam pointed at Dean who right that moment turned around to wave him onto the stage.

»Sammy, I want you to meet some people.«

Sam groaned at the nickname, he didn't want Garth to be encouraged to use it, it was enough his brother did, but climbed up the stage nonetheless, waving a small goodbye to Garth.

He rolled his eyes when Dean slung his arm around his neck, pulling him in a near chokehold.

»These lovely ladies are Jo and Meg«, Dean gestured to a thin girl with long blonde curls and the girl who was lying on the chairs. Her hair was dark brown and she wore mostly black, except for a deep purple leather jacket. She lifted her hand in a poor imitation of a wave, turning her head just enough to look at Sam.

»Then there is Kevin«, Dean pointed at a young asian looking guy who was currently fiddling with one of the stage curtains.

»I know him.« Dean looked at him questioningly. »We do Mathletics together«, Sam elaborated.

»And I see you already met Garth.«

There was a shiteating grin on Dean's face as he looked past Sam. Sam turned his head only to see that Garth had once again sidled up beside him.

»Everyone, this is my little brother Sammy-« »SAM!«, Sam cut in, he had to stop this before it got out of hand.

»My little brother _Sam_ «, Dean ruffled his hair, affectionately. »And he graciously decided to join us this y-«

A loud crashing sound followed by a rather creative string of curse words from backstage disrupted Dean's talk, much to Sam's relief.

»DO NOT WORRY I AM OK!«

The voice was now a little muffled, like someone was yelling into a pillow. Dean finally let Sam out of the hold he had on him.

There was rustling, the loud sound of something metallic crashing to the ground, a thud, some more cursing and then the door at the side of the stage opened, revealing a shorter guy with longer golden brown hair and a pink feather boa slung around his shoulders. Some lone feathers were stuck in his messy hair, his clothes were rumpled and his eyes shining bright.

»And that is Gabriel«, Dean muttered into Sam's ear.

Sam nodded, he had heard of Gabriel. Castiel's mysterious brother who had been in Europe for two years and now repeated senior year just for the fun of it. He had taken the entire school by storm with his crazy ideas and enthusiasm. Noone knew a lot about him, but everyone had heard of him. Especially since the whole glitterbomb at the Sadie Hawkins Dance fiasco.

»What were you even doing back there?«, Meg asked, pulling herself into an upright position.

»Inventory«, Gabriel did some weird jazz hands and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kevin looked at him questioningly: »Bet it had to do with the surprise you don't want to tell us about.«

»You, my friend, hit the nail on the head«, Gabriel motioned with his finger at Kevin before turning his attention to Sam. »And who is this tall drink of water?«

»I'm Sam«, he gave an awkward little wave.

»Nah, you are perfect!«, Gabriel beamed. The boa was slowly sliding off his shoulder, so he dramatically threw it back around his neck.

Sam was about to retort something to the "perfect" comment when the door to the auditorium opened again, revealing a tiny redhead who was almost bouncing with every step and a taller guy with dark brown hair and a pretty stoic facial expression. Without having to look at his brother Sam could feel his whole demeanor change. So that guy had to be Castiel.

»Cassie! Brother!«, Gabriel nearly squeaked in delight, taking his attention away from Sam.

»Oh no what have you done now«, Castiel groaned with the pained voice of a younger brother who had to put up with his elders shenanigans. Sam could sympathize with that quite well.

»You're gonna love it«, Gabriel smirked. »All of you.«

Before Sam could get introduced to the two new arrivals even more people came into the auditorium. Two guys who were bickering quietly with eachother, one who sauntered in like he was the hottest thing on the planet, a guy who looked a little lost together with Benny, one of Dean's friends and a guy and girl who were... signing? Yup, they were having a conversation in sign language.

Then two more girls, one looking like sunshine, the other like a rainy day.

Some of them seemed to be new as well, the familiar nod to the others was missing.

All of them gathered on stage, some sitting down on the chairs, making conversation. Sam stayed where he stood, observing from the outside. Gabriel had disappeared again.

A few seconds later the redhead walked up to him, introducing herself as Charlie Bradbury and quickly engaging Sam in a conversation. She was fun and nerdy and loved Harry Potter as much as Sam did.

About five minutes later the two drama teachers entered the room.

Dean had already told Sam stories and Mister Shurley was Sam's history teacher, but he had never encountered Rowena McLoud before. The second she entered the room she owned it, her presence huge despite her size. Someone who would see her in her in a picture might make the mistake of describing her as fragile with her tiny frame and thin figure. Sam wasn't that person. He could see that she was anything but fragile. Delicate maybe, but definitely not fragile. There was grace in her movements, like she was dancing. Mister Shurley was almost invisible beside her, due to his own nervous and at times insecure demeanor.

Charlie tugged Sam along to the chair circle, sitting down beside him. Gabriel was back, this time without the boa, even though there still were feathers in his hair.

If it had been just Mister Shurley Sam would have been surprised that the entire room went quiet once the teachers entered the circle. But with Miss McLoud there, he could actually get it.

 

»Hello everyone«, Miss McLoud greeted. »Hi«, Mister Shurley chimed in.

»So nice to see you all here«, her accent was prominent in every word, her scottish roots evident. »We have some new faces, that's nice.«

»Hello to everyone who we know and to everyone who just joined us«, Mister Shurley took his turn. »To everyone who is new, on this stage we are all equals, so don't call me Shurley. Just call me Chuck.« He smiled.

»Yes, I am Rowena. Now if you could all just quickly introduce yourselves.«

The round went quickly. Sam tried to remember each person, there was Gadreel and Eileen, who was hard of hearing, Harry and Ed, Balthazar, Charlie, Sam, Kevin, Samandriel, Gabriel, Dean, Meg, Jo, Castiel,Jody, Donna and Benny.

After finishing the introductions Miss McL- Rowena spoke up again.

»We will again be performing a musical this year«, she was interrupted by the door opening once more. A guy with a mullet, a freakin mullet and a laptop under his arm walked in. »Sorry, Metatron had to talk to me after class«, he quipped while making his way over to the tech part on the other side of the auditorium.

»How sweet of you to join us, Ash«, her tone was clipped. »As I was saying, we will be performing a musical. The suggestion for it came from the student body this time and we have no clue how it got past the principle but now that it did we might as well do it.«

Sam could see Gabriel's face almost split in two with the size of his grin.

»It's _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ «, Chuck rushed out.

Rowena ts'd: »Way to be dramatic, Chuck.«

Kevin looked over at Gabriel. »Let me guess, your idea?«

»Oh yeah!«, Gabriel grinned.

»Casting is going to be next week, please pick up your script over here and look through it. Try figure out what part you want to audition for and uh, get to know eachother. We are allowed to be in the auditorium till 4:30, so you can look around, just do stuff. Come here if you have any questions«, Chuck grinned awkwardly.

Rowena rolled her eyes.

 

Sam spent some time talking to Jody and Donna, then excused himself and went backstage, trying to get some quiet time to familiarize himself with the place and think about what he would do. He had only come here to please Dean but now that he was here he actually wanted to do something. Maybe some backstage job. Maybe play part. Not a big one, that was for sure, but a small one, like... He really needed to read the script since to his own embarrassment he had never seen Rocky Horror.

He had heard of it of course, that it was like a big b-movie orgy of some kind with crazy costumes and a lot of good music.

Speaking of costumes he opened one of the doors to find himself in a small room filled to the brim with shelves and stacked boxes bursting with costumes. It was impressive and suprisingly neat. He walked in, eyes widening as he took in everything on display. There were wigs, robes and some random stuff like wings or a scythe or a dress made out of empty capri sun packs.

Then he heard footsteps and turned around to see who had joined him.

»Hey Garth, what's up?«, he smiled at the other teen, who had entered the costume storage.

»Heya Sam, so, I heard that you know how to walk in high heels and I wanted to audition for Frank n thought you could teach me?«

Sam blinked. »Uhm. Yeah. Now?«

»Sure if you're up for it«, Garth smiled. »Just, umm, one more question. Could Charlie join us?«

»Of course?«, Sam sounded insecure even in his ears. He wasn't proud of the fact that he knew how to wear and own high heels, it had been a stupid idea of one of his elementary school soccer coaches that it would be great for their movement to learn how to do it. And apparently the entire school knew about it now. Great. Dean really had to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

»Wondeful«, Garth beamed at him. Then he turned back to the door and yelled: »Charlie!«

Charlie showed up at the door seconds later, like she had just been waiting to be called in.

»Ok... So first we need to find you both a pair of heels and then...«, Sam trailed off.

»I borrowed Jo's, so I got it covered«, Charlie waved the mentioned pair in the air, looking a little uncomfortable.

Sam did a double take and furrowed his brows. »Be honest, I don't judge. Did you tell Garth to ask me to teach him how to walk in heels because you can't walk in heels?«

Eyes turned down Charlie nodded.

»It's fine, don't worry. I'll teach you«, Sam's voice was warm. Charlie looked up at him, smiling a little. »Thanks.«

»Look, Sam, these should fit you«, Garth popped up beside him, holding two pairs of heels.

Sam shook his head: »No way, I'll explain it to you, but I won't-«

»Please?«

Faced with two very good puppy dog looks, even though the one from Garth was also a little unsetteling, Sam caved in pretty quickly.

»Fine. Why do they even have these?«

 

Unbeknownst to them Gabriel turned up by the costume storage a few minutes later, looking for his feather boa. As he came across the picture in front of him the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. While Garth was off to the side, holding onto the wall, clearly not well balanced in the heels he was wearing, Sam crossed the room in confident strides, explaining something to Charlie who then followed him a little less graceful across the room.

Gabriel took out his phone and started filming, careful not to be seen.

 

After wobbling around for a few minutes Charlie got the gist of it and her stride got steadier. Garth on the other side was a hopeless case. When Sam tried to tell him that in a very polite manner Garth laughed and patted him on the shoulder, saying: »I agree. I am terrible. But thank you for trying and being so patient.«

By then Sam's mind was certain that he liked Garth, despite his weirdness. It was somewhat endearing.

Charlie turned to leave with a smile on her face, thanking him. »Don't worry about it«, he winked at her. »And if there is anything else that I can help you with that you want to keep between us, just tell me.«

»Actually there is«, she put out her hand. »Give me your phone, I'll give you my number. We should be friends.«

Sam chuckled. »I thought we already were. Especially after this whole thing.«

»Yeah, you're right«, Charlie replied while saving her number in his phone, putting a string of emojis after her name.

 

»Chuck, can I speak to you for a second?« Gabriel was leaning against the door frame of the dressing room while he watched Chuck put his notes into his briefcase.

»Sure, Gabriel, what's your concern?«, Chuck snapped his briefcase closed and turned to the student.

»Well«, Gabriel fumbled with his phone. »You still have noone in mind for Frank, right?«

»Not really, no. You got any suggestions?«, Chuck looked at him expectantly.

»Watch this«, Gabriel pressed play on his phone, showing Chuck the recording of Sam and Charlie practising.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. »Are you thinking of Sam or Garth? Because if you are suggesting Garth I've got bad news for you, but if you mean Sam on the other hand...«

Gabriel looked at Chuck disbelievingly. »Sam of course. I mean look at him. That kid would not only look great in the costume but he could work it too. Look at his movements! He only needs a nudge in the right direction. I know he won't audition for Frank. Doctor Scott maybe. But not the lead. He won't because he is new. He doesn't think he deserves it. But I know he could pull it off.«

»How can you be sure? Have you seen him act? Heard him sing?«, Chuck was still on the fence.

»Nope. But I know he has the presence. And even if he can sing like Freddie Mercury and act like Marlon Brando he wouldn't be able to pull off the part without the right aura. And he got that«, Gabriel put every ounce of conviction he could muster in his words.

»Let's see how he does in auditions. I might give him a shot. Of course Rowena has to agree as well, so I can't guarantee anything...«

»I get it«, Gabriel winked. »Thanks.«

 

Auditions were, as promised a week later.

During that week Sam spent hours debating with his brother. He had read the script the day they got it, same as Dean and the next morning they were already arguing over breakfast.

»I think you should audition for Rocky.«

»What?«, Dean sputtered fruit loops all across the table.

»I mean, think about it«, Sam munched his toast. »You spent your entire time on stage in just a pair of golden boxers.«

»I am aware of that!«

»So, with a little gold glitter chiseled on your abs Castiel won't be able to resist you«, Sam fought to keep a grin off his face.

»You can't be serious«, Dean deadpanned after a moment of silence.

»About your abs? No. About Cas not being able to resist you in golden boxers? Yes.«

Dean looked at him funny.

»You wanted my advice, you got it. Audition for Rocky. Now who should I audition for?«

 

Auditions were held in the auditorium and they were told to come out on stage by themselves, even though most of them would peek out behind the curtain while the others were auditioning.

There was a table set up in the center of the stage, near the edge, where Rowena and Chuck sat, both with a paper infront of them where they would scribble down names and notes. A full list of characters was also on the table to mark down possible casting choices.

Gabriel was the first one to audition. They didn't go by name, but by who wanted to do it. He walked on stage confidently and apparently had a blast. Sam could still hear him from were he was crouched against the dressing room wall.

Same as his brother he was nervous, stagefright and anxiety pulling at him, making him antsy. He knew the lines he wanted to audition with well enough, he was aware of that, but he feared that his brain was just going to shut down the second he got on stage.

As Gabriel returned Dean practically stormed out of the room. He had been fidgety since they had left the house that morning.  
Sam was certain he just wanted to get it over with.

Gabriel took the spot on the chair opposite to where Sam was sitting on the floor, propped up against the wall.

»How do you feel, kiddo?«, he asked, surprisingly warm. There was not a trace of his usual jocking or mocking tone in there, like he could see that Sam was already spooked and worked up enough and he didn't want to add to that.

»Messy«, Sam replied. »Nauseous.«

»Is this your first time on stage?«, Gabriel asked, sincere curiosity in his voice.

»I played a doorknob in third grade«, Sam admitted, the words out of his mouth before he could think about and stop them.

Gabriel looked at him in wonder and amusement. »A doorknob? Why?«

»Well, I was set to play a bush, but the bush was supposed to say something and then I got so nervous during one of the rehearsals that I puked and ruined the costume and I had already told my parents that I was going to be in the play so the teacher decided to have me play a doorknob since that wouldn't have any lines and there was no way I could screw that up. I managed anyway because I didn't move aside when the door was supposed to open so the main character was stuck on stage... Anyway how did you get into this stuff?«

Sam felt some of his nerves wash away as he rambled on. There was laughter in Gabriel's eyes but for some reason Sam didn't feel like Gabriel was laughing at him but with him, even if Sam didn't feel like laughing right now.

»I do not actually know«, Gabriel admitted. »I just got on a stage one day and felt at home. Telling a story by turning into someone else but still keeping like, a part of you in it, and all the energy up there, that you get from people and the play... I just love it. Feels like home.«

»Cool«, Sam nodded.

»Don't get too worked up, it'll work out«, Gabriel patted him on the back. »Who are you going to audition for?«

»Doctor Scott«, Sam answered, rubbing his palms on his thighs.

A loopsided smile light up Gabriel's face: »Thought so. Go get 'em, kiddo.«

Sam returned the smile a little bit more insecurely. Dean returned to the room looking a bit dazed.

»Will do«, Sam pulled himself on his feet. »And I'm sixteen, so no kiddo.«

»Whatever you say.«

Jody had been watching the entire exchange from were she sat with Donna while most of the others had been occupied with their own worries and lines.

After Sam had left she leaned over to Gabriel.

»You are so gone for him.«

»Yup.«

 

»Hello Sam«, Rowena smiled at him encouragingly. »Hi«, Chuck fiddled with his papers.

»Who are you auditioning for?«

Sam appreciated the way Rowena tried to make herself seem less intimidating. Didn't mean it helped him, but he could appreciate the thought.

»Doctor Scott.« He awkwardly made his way to the middle of the stage.

»Whenever you're ready.«

Sam took a deep breath, closing his eyes and gathering himself. When he opened his eyes again he felt like bolting for a split second.

He didn't. He delivered his lines and didn't fumble through them like he had feared he would.

He finished and could feel relief wash over him. Until he looked at Chuck, who had his brows furrowed in concentration.

»Could you sing a song for us?«

»Uh... Doctor Scott doesn't sing much, if I haven't missed something?«, Sam could feel his confidence slipping.

»No, he doesn't. We would just like to hear your voice. Any song from the musical that you know will do.«

»Uhm, ok«, Sam's mind was making circles trying to think of a song. There was one Dean had been singing the entire week, but Sam wasn't sure he could pull it off. Once the first sounds left his mouth he knew he sounded pathetic.

»I'm just a sweet transvestite?«

»Confidence, Sam«, Rowena cut in.

Two attempts later he got a nod from both Chuck and Rowena, as well as a thank you and was sent back to the dressing room.

His insides felt like mush and his brain like cotton. He had passed the stage of nerves and now felt like he was in some kind of limbo.

»How did it go?«, Gabriel asked the second he entered, before Dean could even open his mouth.

»Terrible«, Sam scoffed, plopping down on the ground.

»Well, you could always play a doorkob«, Gabriel tried to cheer him up.

Sam huffed.

»What did they make you do? I had to take off my shirt if that makes you feel better?«, his brother offered up.

»They made me sing«, Sam deadpanned. »It was a disaster.«

»Nah«, Gabriel cut in. »You would be crying if it had been that bad.«

»Gee, thanks.«

»Don't listen to him.« Charlie scooted over to them. »It is over now and there is nothing you can do about it. So let's not dwell on it. Who did you all audition for?«

Sam welcomed the invitation to a conversation that wasn't about his failures:»Doctor Scott.«

»Eddie«, Gabriel revealed.

Dean joined in with: »Rocky.«

»Columbia«, Charlie smiled.

 

The whole casting process ended up lasting not even half an hour. The time period they spent waiting Sam decided to use to get to know the others better.

Charlie and him already got along, he knew Garth and kind of knew Gabriel, so he took the opportunity to talk to Castiel. On his way over he was stopped by Meg who took up almost fifteen minutes of his time talking about her thoughts on the group.

After he managed to free himself from her hold he noticed that Castiel was gone, presumably auditioning right then. So he introduced himself to Jody and Donna, who seemed to be a package deal. As soon as Castiel returned Sam went over to him, ignoring Dean's little, aborted, panicked waving of NO! No, don't you dare! and leaned against the wall by the window.

»Hi«, he tapped Castiel on the shoulder to get his attention. »I'm Sam.«

»Castiel«, they shook hands. »You are Dean's little brother, right?«

»Yeah.« Sam was a little surprised that Castiel knew that. Good for Dean though, seemed like Castiel at least payed attention to him. »And you are Gabriel's younger? Older? Twin?«

»Younger. By eleven and a half months«, Castiel supplied. »And let me warn you. I think he likes you.«

Ok, so Castiel was the most direct person Sam had ever met.

»He likes me? Like, likes me likes me? And why should I be careful?«, Sam was baffled.

Castiel looked him deep in the eye and said with the most serious face: »He thinks you are the greatest thing since the invention of cakepops and he will start to court you probably next week. If he hasn't already started. That's all.«

Sam's loud snort got the attention of everyone in the room. Including Gabriel of course.

Sam turned red.

A knock on the door saved him from further embarrassement when Rowena stuck her head in.

»Gabriel, could we talk to you for a second?«

 

 

About ten minutes later they were all called into the auditorium. The excitement in the air was palpable.

The kids who had interviewed for backstage parts joined the group, they had been sitting in the seats of the auditorium and watched the auditions, but due to the lighting they had been nearly invisble. Sam hadn't really noticed them. Chuck held a sheet of paper in his hands, looking like a presenter at the academy awards. Rowena motioned for them all to sit down on the stage.

»After a long time debating on some parts we have come to a decision in regards to the casting and crew«, Chuck began, fingers playing with the paper in his hand.

»Some things should be fairly obvious and we knew those the second the person was on stage or interviewed but we will announce them anyway just so no one feels left out or mistreated.«

»So, backstage jobs first«, Rowena began. »As you might have guessed Ash will be responsible for everything technological like lighting and such. Gadreel, you will join him.« Both guys nodded at eachother like they had already known this would happen.

Chuck continued: »Harry, Ed, you will be in props with Benny. Eileen«, he turned to her, trying to enunciate as clearly as possible. »You will be responsible for the promotion.«

Rowena took over again: »Samandriel, you will be there for every small job that needs to be done so you will hop between departments. Balthazar, you're costumes and makeup.«

Balthazar seemed unfazed by that revelation, while Samandriel breathed a sigh of relief.

»And now, for the fun part«, Rowena smiled a little deviously.

»Our phantoms will be Donna and Jody«, Chuck smiled.

»Our Brad and Janet are«, Rowena put in a dramatic pause. »Castiel and Jo.«

There was clapping and approving nods from everyone.

»Our Magenta and Riff Raff are Meg and Garth respectively«, Chuck revealed.

»Kevin will be the narrator and Charlie will be Columbia«, he continued.

»Now, Rocky will be played by Dean«, Rowena said. Sam patted his slightly stunned brother on the back.

»Our Frank'n'Furter is Sam and both Doctor Scott and Eddie will be portayed by Gabriel.«

There was more clapping and cheering and Sam's turn to look stunned and a little shocked. He could hear Dean chuckle and Garth's "Congrats Sam" barely registered.

Balthazar saying "You will look great in a corset, believe me Darling", brought him back to reality though.

»But I didn't even audition for Frank. I auditioned for Doctor Scott«, Sam muttered.

»Yup, and you got cast as Frank, they must see something in you kid«, he heard Gabriel say.

What surprised Sam was that his mind went straight to acceptance at that point. He would be the guy to wear a corset in front of the entire school. And sing. And dance. The thought that his brother would get nothing but a pair of golden boxers registered. And suddenly all of it didn't seem that bad anymore. Until he remembered that he would have to wear heels for the whole thing. Heels and a corset. Well, so much for a serious scholarship. How did he get into this mess again?

During his inner monologue had handed out papers with the rehearsal schedule and cast list. Yup, right there in his hand was the proof he would be Frank'n'Furter.

Sam shrugged. He might as well make the most of it.

He looked at the schedule again. Playing Frank apparently also meant he would have the first few weeks after today's cold read off, since he wouldn't appear until later in the play. Great, that meant he had more time to learn his lines.

»Everyone go get their scripts«, Rowena shooed them into motion.

While the castmembers got their scripts Chuck gathered the crew and took them to the other side of the auditorium to go through the script and mark down important things for them, like what props to get, costume ideas and cues for light and music.

 

»Let's get this show on the road then«, Rowena was nearly glowing. »We won't sing the songs yet, but if you already know them you can sing the first and last line, ok? Donna you do the opening song.«

Rowena didn't even wait for everyone to nod and just dove right in. Sam fidgeted a little on his seat, this was so much more than he had bargained for. But he would at least try do his best.

Donna looked around with big eyes. »Should I just start?«

Rowena nodded at her encouragingly.

Donna's voice was a little shy and insecure but Sam could already hear the strength hiding in it as she sang: »To the late night, double feature, picture show.«

After a moment of appreciative silence Jo spoke.

»Oh Brad, wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Betty look wonderful?«

And just like that the were in the play.

For a first read it went surprisingly well. They only made it through half the play but they had a great time doing so.

When Kevin started speaking for the first time Gabriel injected a loud "Booooring" to which he got a glare from Rowena.

»Oh, we are not doing audience participation yet?«, he asked with feigned innocence.

»No.«

»It's fine«, Kevin laughed. »I gotta be prepared for later, right? So if you want, try to interrupt me, you won't succeed.«

That of course had been very optimistic. It had taken Gabriel exactly three lines until Kevin had cracked up pretty badly, resulting in laughs from everyone. Well, everyone except for Rowena.

Sam had a blast watching his brother's face while Castiel brought Brad to life. The hearteyes on Dean's part were hard to miss.

He felt someone nudge him. When he turned his head he found Gabriel sitting right beside him, he must have scooted over to him while he had been listening to the others.

»What?«, Sam whispered as quietly as he could.

»The hearteyes are mutual«, Gabriel winked. »My bro has the hots for yours too.«

Sam just nodded at him because he didn't know how to respond to that.

»So we will be brothers in law«, Gabriel nudged him again.

»Oh god no«, Sam muttered.

Gabriel's face fell. »Don't you like me?«

Sam raised his eyebrow. »Nah, I just don't think they'll ever get together, 's all.«

Gabriel's grin returned. »Yeah right, we'll see. This show is an aphrodisiac.«

»Quiet!«

Rowena's sharp voice silenced them both. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam in an I-Am-Telling-You manner before turning back to the others.

 

Everyone had a hard time keeping it together the second Garth had his first line, since he fully committed to the character while Castiel just read out his line and seemed entirely unfazed. Jo barely bit back a laugh.

Gabriel nochalantly threw in :"Look between her legs, Riff Raff".

When Garth delivered his next line ”You are wet " Jo lost it.

 

It wasn't until late that night, after he finished his homework and all the stuff he had to prepare for the science fair, watched a movie with Dean and lay down in bed, that one string of words made it into Sam's conscioussness.

Gabriel apparently liked him.

In the craze of the day that hadn't really registered until he had the peace and quiet of his own bedroom.

Gabriel liked boys.

Well, that wasn't really a secret at school, Gabriel was constantly flirting with people, not in the creepy overly sexual way Balthazar did, but still pretty blatantly. Sam had heard the stories.

But more importantly Castiel had said that Gabriel liked him.

Sam had never considered himself to be an object of Gabriel's desires.

Because why would he be? He was a nerd. His life was pretty boring, white picket fence and straight A's, compared to Gabriel's adventures. That guy had been touring Europe for two years.

Sam didn't know what Gabriel saw in him.

He wasn't particularly pretty, Dean was the one everyone swooned over. He was just a too tall, lanky kid with shaggy hair and dimples in his cheeks that made old ladies want to pinch them.

Gabriel on the other hand, despite not being conventionally attractive, could have had anyone at school with his eyes that glowed like whiskey and the sun, fluffy hair and the confidence that he emitted everywhere he went. He entered a room and people noticed. And he thrived off the attention.

Sam wasn't like that, he felt too shy and awkward in his own body to own up his presence like Gabriel did.

Maybe theater was a good idea for him, he would have to actually work on his confidence and come out of his shell to succeed in this play.

Which brought him to the question that had been nagging at his mind eversince the casting had been announced.

What had they seen in him?

Personally, Sam felt not at all qualified to play the part. Chuck and Rowena apparently didn't agree and he didn't want to let them down.

Maybe this was a chance given to him by the universe to step up to the plate. And just do.

Coming full circle his thoughts returned to the fact that Gabriel allegedly liked him.

And Sam thought about how he could maybe like him back.

Of course he had only known him for a few moments, but the person he had met had the potential to make him develop a crush.

Or more.

That he had never liked a guy before didn't even occur to Sam while he kept thinking about the way Gabriel's eyes had sparkled after he had auditioned. The way he had given Sam his full attention while Sam rambled on about playing a doorknob.

How he had only tried to encourage and calm him.

Oh God, Gabriel liked him.

Sam groaned into his pillow.

 

After he had joined theater things changed at school. Not much, just small things that Sam noticed sometimes. Like when he would walk the hallways Jo would wave at him. Charlie would sometimes pop up beside him on her way to her next class.

Kevin and he would team up for mathletics.

He would notice Gabriel more. When he was standing at his locker, surrounded by people, laughing, living, just being his sunshine self.

His days were now even more packed. Juggling his AP classes, all his science projects and learning lines was a little complicated. At the end of the day Sam would fall into bed, exhausted and looking forward to the next day. It was like someone had put tiny lightbulbs in his life that brought more light to his life that he didn't know he had been missing out on.

Even his father noted that he was smiling more. Not face splittingly wide grins, but a small private smile on his face while doing the dishes.

A few days later his phone notified him that he had been added to the chatgroup for the theater group.

Starting that day he had to turn off the vibrate option of his phone and put it in silent mode during classes because it was blowing up with messages.

Meg would randomly send youtube links for music videos and some of the stuff she recommended even met Sam's tastes.

Charlie and Sam would engage in heated discussions of nerd culture that Gadreel sometimes joined in on. Gabriel would spam everyone with cat pictures.

Harry and Ed would try to promote the show they were trying to produce in the garage of Harry's dad and Cas would sometimes comment with entirely unfitting emojis. He comunicated almost solely with emojis.

A day before the next rehearsal right before school was over for the day Kevin sent a message to the group chat.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! EMERGENCY meeting in room 205 as soon as you can!!!", followed with a string of firetruck emojis.

The responses were mostly panicked, some of them were already on their way home, until Garth asked: "What is the emergency?"

Kevin's reply came quickly. "I don't know I just got a text from Chuck that he wanted to meet with everyone who could as soon as last period is over he didnt seem very happ so I reckon it is bad news."  
"great", wrote Cas, followed by a cat emoji.

"Why did you put a cat there", Jody typed a second later.

"It's supposed to be grumpy cat", Castiel informed her.

Sam bit back a chuckle, putting the phone back in his pocket. He had to concentrate on chemistry class. Of course that was nearly impossible with the impending doom of the emergency meeting hanging over his head.

His mind went through a ton of possible scenarios of what could be wrong, coming up with more and more horrendous ones by the second. He went from the worry of being recasted to Mister Shurley being diagnosed with cancer or another terminal illness in mere moments. He didn't like any of them.

 

 

»We have got a problem«, Chuck announced with a raincloud on his face as he arrived at the impromptu meeting. Only a few of the group had made it, due to the short notice of it.

The lively chatter that had occupied the classroom before died down as all attention focused on Chuck, who was pacing up and down in front of the blackboard. The concern from the students was almost palpable in the air.

»The school cut our budget and therefore we will not be able to pay for everything we need to buy to build the props, make the costumes and the scenery for the play. Luckily we are only two weeks in and can, if no other solution is found, still swing over to Oklahoma.«

The declaration was followed by a short moment of silence.

»That is hundreds of miles away! How is that gonna help us?«, Garth asked, meaning it. »He means the play, Garth«, Meg informed him in a dead voice.

»Oh...«

»That is not gonna happen!«, Gabriel stated. »I fought hard for this play and will continue to do so. Why did they cut the budget anyway?«

»Because the school board doesn't approve of the play, which I find quite sad since I think we would have made a great version of it, but I can understand their decision«, Chuck explained.

»So what!? We will raise the money ourselves!« The fight in Gabriel's voice was evident, he was almost rising out of his seat.

»How?«, asked Jo.

»Bakesales?«, Donna suggested.

»Car wash?«, Balthazar chimed in.

»Yes!«, now Gabriel did jump out of his seat. »In our costumes!«

»No way!«, Balthazar and Sam interjected simultaneously.

»Fine«, Gabriel sat back down.

»I could also take a look at their engines and fix up minor problems«, Dean offered.

»I knit in my free time so we could add some of that stuff to the bakesale. I just want 10 percent of the profit to cover material cost«, Garth supplied.

»I could offer my allowance?«, Kevin shrugged.

»And I could techadvice and like, tune up people's computers«, Ash smiled.

»We could all try get some small jobs like at the grocery store or something. I know Doose's Market is looking for a bagboy. And then we all put our earnings together. Maybe we even get some discounts for the material? I mean, I know a guy at the junkyard, we could try get some stuff there for the scenery and props and stuff?«, Sam joined the conversation.

»Guys«, Chuck spoke again, clearly moved. »We might pull this off, and even if we don't you are the best group I ever had the honor of working with.«

»Way to be a debbie downer, Chuck«, Dean rolled his eyes goodnaturedly.

 

 

Right at the start of the next rehearsal Chuck let them vote on what to do, since everyone who hadn't been at the meeting had been informed through the groupchat. The majority was for trying to save the play and it was decided to hold the first car wash that weekend. Then, before they continued with the readthrough Rowena read out the list of things they already knew they needed and everyone took notes to have a look at home what they could add.

Sam was taken aback by the enthusiasm of the group and their will to fight for their play. He had expected maybe one or two people to be as passionate about it as Gabriel, not nearly all of them. It was amazing to witness.

They then continued with the read through, but something was different from last week.

It seemed that everyone got more serious with the cancellation looming over their heads. They still laughed and joked but Sam, for the lack of a better term, would say they all had a better work ethic. Apparently they really wanted to get it done.

 

Not for the first time in this year Sam asked himself how he got into his current situation. The situation in question was that he was standing on the school parking lot, holding a huge sign proclaiming their carwash while he was covered in makeup and wearing heels. Not killer heels, but heels nontheless.

It had taken them twenty minutes to get their first car to drive into the parking lot and five more to coax the driver into paying eight bucks.

Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face as Donna and Jody practically draped themselves over the hood of the car in an attempt to clean the windshield.

The driver looked a little weirded out by it, gripping his steering wheel tightly. When Gabriel almost jumped onto the trunk to sexily clean the roof the driver nearly lost it.

They finished up quickly and the driver drove away with relief evident on his face.

It was obvious that they couldn't continue like this.

After debating for a few minutes on what to do better next time, they agreed that everyone shouldn't twerk and that only two to three people would wash the car while the others would be performing a song or bit from the show.

That idea worked better, they had a pretty steady flow of customers to everyone's surprise and their little jar filled up quickly. Some people even gave them tips for the performance.

Three hours later Sam's feet were hurting, he was soaking wet because Harry and Ed had gotten into a fight over the water bucket and he had been caught in the middle, makeup was running down his face and his arms hurt from holding up the sign for so long. He still jumped into the eighth rendition of the Time Warp with the same enthusiasm as the first time. They finished up the last customer and Chuck went over to close the gate of the parking lot.

Everyone gathered around Kevin who tipped over their jar and quickly counted the bills.

His face stayed neutral, not giving anything away. He counted again.

Shook his head.

Counted a third time. By now everyone was getting anxious.

»Folks«, Kevin folded the money into a neat pile. »We earned 283 dollars and 57 cents.«

Cheers erupted from the group, people highfived and Sam grabbed the person closest to him and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

At first Sam didn't register who he hugged so tightly that they were pressed up against his chest with no way of escaping. He was just so happy that they were now able to pay for all the missing material for costumes and the paint for the scenery that he actually didn't care. Spending his afternoon in this crazy get up had been worth it.

When he loosened his hold on the person he hugged and drew back he was met with a wide eyed, little bit shocked looking Gabriel.

»Whoops, sorry«, he laughed, completely letting go of the other guy.

Gabriel's shirt was now wet thanks to his own soaked clothes and he was breathing hard, like a frightened animal.

»Didn't mean to squeeze you that hard, got a little over excited«, Sam apologized, feeling worse by the second for attacking him like that.

When Gabriel spoke it came out way more highpitched than usual, his expression comically over the top. »It's fine, breathing is so overrated anyway.«

Sam chuckled and Gabriel gently punched him in the shoulder.

»I forgive you.«

After those words the rest of the world slowly drifted back into focus for Sam and he noticed that the group had already started to dissapate, leaving him and Gabriel standing in the parking lot like two people in a bad romcom.

Dean luckily tapped him on the shoulder before things got even more awkward.

»Gotta go now, Sammy, I need to get to work, so if you want me to get you home...«

»Hm? Yeah, sure«, Sam broke out of his little stupor. He sent Gabriel a parting smile.

»See you next week.«

»Sure kiddo«, Gabriel winked, back to his cool, confident self.

As soon as they were out of earshot Dean started teasing his brother.

»Sooooo, what happened back there? Something I should know?« He sounded like a kid in a candy store.

»Oh shut up.«

»But Sammy«, Dean pouted jokingly. »I thought I was the only man in your life.«

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. »How are things with Cas?«

»Good«, Dean replied vaguely as he pulled out his car keys.

Sam raised his eyebrows at him while he walked over to the passenger side.

»Fine, we will meet up for coffee and a milkshake tomorrow.«

»Nooooo waaaaayyy«, Sam's face split with a disbelieving smile.

Dean ducked his head, a little bit embarrassed, nodding.

»My brother has a date«, Sam murmured to himself as he sat down in the car.

He turned to Dean, beaming at him.

»You've got a date!«

Dean was now the one to roll his eyes and mutter: »Shut up.«

The entire drive home Sam kept repeating "My brother has a date", causing Dean to turn up the radio to full volume.

And even though he pretended to be grumpy a small smile wouldn't leave Dean's face. The news also made Sam almost forget about the short twinkle he had seen in Gabriel's eyes, right after he had let him go, before he had put up his walls of confidence around him.

If it hadn't been for Dean's news and the fact that it gave Sam ammunition to tease him for hours, he would have obsessed about that twinkle, asking himself once more if it was true what Castiel had said. That Gabriel liked him.

 

 

Rehearsal the next week had been a disaster, to put it nicely.

Someone, they didn't want to name names, wasn't that right, Garth and Donna, hadn't jumped left, but right during the Time Warp, resulting in some bruises and almost a fist fight.

The uncertainty if they would be able to perform the play was nagging at everyone. Even though they were now able to pay for the costumes they had underestimated the costs for props and scenery, since Meg didn't have a spare bed like she had thought and even with multi-use prop and scenery there were some things that would turn out to be quite expensive.

They had put up a piggy bank in Kevin's locker and almost every day one person or another would put in a few cents, some days even a few dollars.

Sam had put some of his old books on ebay, hoping to get some money out of it. They were still in good shape, even as a kid he had always taken care of his books.

Parting with the entire Percy Jackson series was still hard though. It made it possible for him to put nearly forty bucks into the piggy bank, so he tried to stay positive.

 

Two weeks passed and despite getting closer and closer to their goal no one let up. They all just kept going with the same drive as before, knowing that having to get together the money to finance it cost them a lot of time that they could spent on making the props and scenery and costumes.

Sam did the best that he could with everything else he had going on in his life, yet he still felt a little guilty, like he didn't do enough to carry his weight.

One thing Sam hadn't put much thought into was how awkward it would be to portray Frank's obsession with Rocky. Because he was in no way obsessed with his half nacked brother.

Even though they were not in full costumes yet Rowena had insisted that everyone who was wearing heels with their costumes should wear heels during rehearsals to get used to them and that Dean should take his shirt off to get accustomed to being naked on stage. And Dean hadn't even protested after stealing a small glance in Cas' direction.

After one failed attempt of the unwrapping scene that had ended in a fit of giggles from almost everyone present where Dean had to basically grab Sam's hands so he would touch him Chuck gave them the "This is theater, you are performing, you are Frank not Sam, you are Rocky not Dean, so act like it"-Speech.

The next try went better. They still had a few inhibitions, Sam wasn't ready to throw himself at his brother just yet, but the further they got in the scene the more they loosened up.

The energy of the play was building up without further disruptions and everyone was at least a little bit into it when Charlie cheerfully exclaimed: »He's ok!«

When Sam loomed over her tiny figure, his tall body even taller thanks to the heels he was wearing, mocking her "Ok" and portraying Frank's hurt pride, the scene was really coming alive.

He grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled him over to Brad and Janet and even though he was in character he noticed the way Cas' eyes lingered on Dean's chest a tad bit too long. He didn't dwell on it, carrying on with his lines, waiting for Janet's reply, delivering his next line and making his way back to the center of the stage.

He sat down on the stool Riff Raff had provided and began singing, Dean by his feet.

 

Finishing the choreography for _I Can Make You A Man_ Dean was breathing hard from jumping, running and doing push ups, basically a HIIT routine, his cheeks flushed and pink.

Even though they were supposed to seamlessly get into the next scene according to the script they all took a small moment to gather themselves. Sometimes Chuck or Rowena would give immediate feedback or had them do it again.

That wasn't the thing on Dean's mind as he, still high on endorphins from performing, made his way over to Cas and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Jody whistled.

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes as he drew back. Dean shrugged apologetically.

Cas shook his head, gripped Dean by the neck and kissed him.

The stage erupted with catcalls and cheers.

Right that moment Gabriel stumbled on stage, wearing his leather jacket, looking confused.

»Did I miss my cue? I did, didn't I? I am so s- oh«, his gaze fell on his brother, liplocked with Dean. »Finally.«

Sam nodded, grinning.

»Now that that is out of the way«, Rowena's voice made Cas and Dean break apart, »Could we carry on with the rehearsal? Perfect.«

»I'll be in the back, waiting for my cue«, Gabriel laughed, disappearing behind the curtain again.

They repeated his cue, followed by a highpitched "Eddie" from Charlie when he emerged.

 _Hot Patootie_ nearly went off without a hitch, Gabriel making the absolute most of his time on stage, thriving off the attention and energy to the last verse. Then he almost knocked over Meg during a very powerful spin, letting all of the previously discussed choreography fly out the window. Sam couldn't keep a grin off his face at the look of sheer terror on Chuck. He was glad that he could watch the performance from behind the curtain, since he had to go and get the pickaxe that Frank would murder Eddie with. It was so much better to not have to keep a straight face while observing from the sidelines.

He was a little surprised that neither Chuck nor Rowena called an immediate stop when Gabriel swept around the stage like a tornado. Apparently both were too mortified by the display in front of them. Sam tightened his grip on the pick axe and made his way on stage, effectively disrupting the mayhem that was reaching it's peak as Gabriel slid across the stage on his knees barely stopping at the edge, almost toppling over onto the ground.

Seeing Sam he scrambled to his feet, singing the entire time. Sam chased him around the stage, swinging the axe, careful not to harm anyone in the process.

They made it backstage and he knocked the axe handle against the wall while the others finished the song on stage, grinning at Gabriel.

»Told you«, Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Sam knocked against the wall again.

»Ok, you were right, I admit it«, he laughed.

He knocked a third time, lowering the axe and putting it aside.

»Guess we will have to endure their coupley sweetness now. At least we are not alone.«

Only after the words had left his mouth Sam noticed how they could sound.

Already turning back to the stage he fumbled trying to explain himself: »I mean, the entire group witnessed their first kiss so I don't think they will be careful with the PDA and-« Gabriel's hand on his arm prevented him from emberassing himself further.

»I get it«, was all Gabriel said, nodding his head in direction of the stage.

Sam smiled at him, gratefully, but not as bright as before.

When he was back on stage Chuck clapped his hands, exclaiming: »Ok everyone, one more time, from the top, let's unwrap Rocky, just with less kissing this time.«

They moved into position and started the scene over.

 

 

Almost a week after the last rehearsal the next bomb dropped.

»Sam, Mister Crowley would like to see you in his office after this period«, Sam's physics teacher informed him as he walked into the classroom.

Sam did his best not to think about it during the lesson, worry creeping at the back of his mind. He didn't sneak in learning a few lines like he had planned to because it was hard enough to follow the lesson any way now.

He made it through, packed up his things and could already feel his chest tightening with the typical anxiety he felt when going to the principal's office. He tried calm himself while he walked to the office. He didn't particularly like Mister Crowley, he always thought there was something off about him.

Taking one last deep breath he knocked on the door of his office.

»Come in«, came the gruff reply from inside.

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his math teacher Misses Philips and Chuck sitting in the chairs infront of Mister Crowley's table.

None of them looked happy to be there.

»Please, take a seat«, the headmaster motioned for him to sit down on the sofa to the left. Putting down his stuff Sam tried to pull his shirt down a bit so it wasn't as rumpled. When he looked up at the teachers he saw Chuck avoiding his gaze, twiddling one of the pencils on the desk.

»Samuel«, Misses Philips began. This was not going to be good, Sam knew it.

»Due to the nature of the play you are set to perform in we have to cut you from the mathletic team. We, as a school«, she looked over to Mister Crowley who regarded her with a neutral expression, »came to the conclusion that we don't want this type of representation in the competetive sciences.«

Sam blinked, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. Before he could open his mouth to respond Chuck finally looked at him. His voice was resigned, sad, like he had given up, as he spoke: »You have to choose, Sam. Either mathletics or the play. You can't do both.«

Sam swallowed. »Is it okay if I take a little bit of time to make my decision? I need to think about it.«

»Of course«, Chuck said hastily, rushing to assure him. After giving him a dissaproving look Mister Crowley responded with: »We would like to hear your decision by the end of the week.«

And with that he was dismissed.

He stood outside the office door for a second, processing everything before hurrying to find Kevin.

He didn't succeed until the next break where he spotted the other teen by his locker.

»Hey, do you have a minute?«, he asked, fingers absentmindedly playing with the strap of his backpack.

»Sure«, Kevin replied, stacking the books in his locker and locking the door before giving Sam his full attention.

»What's up?«

»Did Philips and Chuck talk to you because of mathletics?«

Kevin shook his head. »Nope, I quit two days ago, actually.«

»Why?«, Sam was taken by surprise.

»Because«, Kevin sighed and leaned back against the locker. »It is what my Mom wants me to do. Not quit, but science. She wants me to do well academically, which I can understand, but I think she is taking it too far. What I want is to play music, learn languages and do theater with you guys.«

»But you are good at science«, Sam murmured.

»Just because I am good at it doesn't mean I have to like it.«

Sam nodded. He could understand that.

»You know, theater, it... it gives me something that math doesn't. The thrill of telling a story means more to me than the thrill of winning a science competition. So I quit mathletics to have more time to do the things I love. Why were you asking?«

Sam shuffeled his feet. »The school wants me to choose. Either mathletics or theater. I can't do both because according to Philips me doing the play doesn't fit with the image she is trying to create. And I can even understand that. It is not the most conservative play.«

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes. »That sucks!«

»So what should I do?«

Kevin eyed him for a moment, then shrugged. »I don't know. It is your choice, I can't make it for you.«

»Wow, that is super helpful.«

»You know what I mean. Do you have to decide now?«

Sam shook his head. »They gave me till the end of the week.«

»Good. Then go home, think about it. What makes you want to do theater, what mathletics, pros and cons, make a list if you need to. Sleep over it and tomorrow you will know your answer.«

»Thanks, Kevin.«

»Any time«, Kevin smiled, bumping his fist against Sam's shoulder.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last period for Sam and making the students hurry to their classes.

Even though he did his best to concentrate on history Sam's mind kept wandering back to the decision he had to make.

The last bell of the day couldn't ring fast enough.


	2. Act II

To say that Sam wrote a pro and con list would be an understatement. He wrote three. One for what doing the play and mathletics would do for him academically, one for how it would influence him as a person and one on how his decision would affect others.

In the end he scrapped all of them.

His brother was on cloud nine, so he didn't want to bring him down. He knew that if he had asked Dean would have tried to sober up and be considerate and help him, but he also knew that this newly together phase of his relationship was special. And Sam wanted to be considerate as well, therefore he tried deal with it alone.

Even if that meant lying awake in his bed at 3 am.

His mind was occupied with playing both sides of his decision against eachother.

He had worked his entire school career to achieve success in science and other academic competitions. He had always wanted to go to an ivy league school, study law. If he left the mathletics team he would lessen their chances of winning, maybe, he wasn't sure. He wouldn't leave anyone behind that he really cared about. Choosing mathletics would be the selfish choice.

It would help him with his career. Getting closer to his goal.

If he quit theater though, he would leave behind people, who, even though he had only known them for a short period of time, were his friends. They had made him do ridiculous stuff but they had always been right beside him. He played the lead for christ's sake and if he left the entire play would collapse in on itself.

Sam waited until the next rehearsal to make his decision. By choosing theater he was possibly throwing away his career, since Philips was right, playing a transvestite instead of winning a science competition did not look as good on a resume. He wanted to be sure it would be worth it.

He was fairly early as he walked into the auditorium, staying close to the door, observing for a moment. Jo and Meg were on stage, doing vocal warm ups, while he could see Ash and Benny repositioning the lights. And then there was Gabriel, running around, doing this and that, making sure things were in the places they needed to be all without his script. He had basically memorized the entire play.

Sam turned around and left the auditorium, making his way to the principal's office. He had made his decision.

 

He was late for the rehearsal. Mister Crowley had kept him in his office longer than necessary, trying to make sure that Sam's decision was informed and final. Sam hadn't budged.

When he opened the door to the auditorium he was greeted by the sight of his friends all sitting on stage. The mood in the room was subdued, apparently Gabriel and Meg were arguing with the others sitting by and watching.

»I saw him today! He was here, he left, he's not coming, get over it«, Meg's tone was biting.

»Yeah?«, Gabriel countered just as aggressively. »I don't think so, maybe he is just running late. I am not giving up on this. Or him.«

»Oh come on. We recast his part, Balthazar can play Frank. Your precious little boy does not care.«

Sam cleared his throat, making his way over to the stage. He had heard enough. And seeing the light in Gabriel's eyes as he spotted him told him it was worth it. He had made the right choice.

»Hi Meg«, he couldn't help but single her out, the expression on her face almost comical. He adressed the group next. »Sorry that I am late everyone, Crowley took some convincing that I chose to quit mathletics and continue theater.«

He threw his back pack over to the side, breathing freely again for the first time that week.

»Well, this calls for a party!«, Gabriel exclaimed, breaking the spell that had turned everyone else into statues. »Saturday night, maybe 'round eight at my house.«

And just like that everything was fine.

 

 

Dean ended up driving them to the party. Sam was both excited and a little apprehensive since he wasn't really the partying type and had no clue what Gabriel had planned. Dean had tried to assure him as best as he could, mentioning that Cas had not noted any suspicious activity. So they should be safe.

The house that they arrived at was huge, with a big lawn and a porch. There was light streaming from the windows and music could be heard faintly.

Dean parked in the driveway and they made their way over to the front door. Sam rang the bell and only a second later the door swung open, revealing Castiel who had a bright blue cup in his hand.

»Dean«, he smiled, giving his boyfriend a sound kiss on the lips. Sam looked away. »Hey Sam, so glad you could make it. Come in.«

Cas took Dean's hand and let them in. The house was filled with people, most of whom Sam knew, thanks to theater, but there were also one or two unfamiliar faces.

Dean had disappeared with Cas, probably to a room to make out, so Sam made his way through the crowd, looking for something to drink.

Before he could reach the table with the glasses he was spotted by Charlie who immediately attached herself to his side, happily taking him over to the others of their little clique.

Time flew by in a blur, Sam was having fun and could even see Cas and Dean on the makeshift dancefloor in the living room from time to time. It took him a while to notice that someone was nowhere to be seen. Gabriel.

He turned to Donna who was standing right next to him. »Have you seen Gabe?«

She shook her head: »Not yet, but I bet he is around somewhere.«

Shortly after Sam excused himself from their little circle, making his way through the house, looking for the host.

He found Gabriel in the backyard, standing by one of the trees, half leaning against it.

His own steps sounded too loud in his ears as he made his way over.

»Hey«, he spoke quietly, not to scare Gabriel who seemed lost in thought.

Gabriel's head snapped towards him, his features mostly in the dark, only some light from the windows casting shadows on his face and lighting up his golden eyes.

»Hey.«

»What are you doing out here?«, Sam asked before he could stop himself.

Gabriel turned back to the spot he was watching somewhere above the hedge before Sam had shown up. He took so much time before answering that Sam almost opened his mouth again to change the subject.

»Sometimes I just need a little quiet.«

»Oh, uhm, should I... leave?«

»Nah, it's fine.«

»Kay«, Sam nearly whispered. He sat down on one of the lawnchairs beside the tree, careful not too make too much noise or disturbe the peace and quiet of the moment.

After some time had passed Gabriel spoke again.

»You know, I love it. Being on stage, being the center of attention, I love the energy of it, the feeling. God that sounds so egotistical. I am sorry, it's just, I love being around people, I guess? Like, I am an extrovert. But sometimes I'm exhausted. Always having to be fun, you know? Positive, keep the party going? Sometimes I just need to be alone or by myself because I feel like I am losing myself. Like, I need to feel sad, or angry, or just not happy. Don't get me, wrong, I love being happy and bouncing around it's the best feeling in the world, it's just that I am allowed to not be energetic all the time, yet I feel like I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. And with all the stress of the last weeks, with the play and if we get to do it or not, I just felt like I couldn't celebrate right now. Now that it is certain we get to do the play I feel super relieved but I need a break. When I announced this party I was still riding that high and now. Poof.«

Sam sat in silence, stunned, not knowing how to respond to that.

Gabriel rambled on:

»I am sorry I'm telling you all this, I don't mean to bring the mood down. It's just. I don't know. Thank you for listening? I am sorry if I ruined your night. I need to recharge.«

»You didn't«, Sam said quietly. »Don't worry about it, sometimes people just need to vent, it's ok.«

»Thanks, Sam.«

There was silence again.

Gabriel huffed. »Have I told you that I am adopted?«

»No«, Sam replied.

»All of the Novak kids are. It's why I went to Europe. I mean, I was like a year old when I Amara adopted me, but my biological roots trace back to Italy. I wanted to find out where I came from, didn't really change much though. Still just same old me«, he chuckled.

»I mean, I am ok with who I am and I got a family that I love and that loves me right back, but back then I always thought that there was something I was missing. Raphael didn't get it, Michael didn't, Cas did. He was the one who actually talked Amara into letting me go. And it was amazing. Italy with all its history and culture is something to behold. I didn't find what I thought I was missing. Because, maybe I am not missing something. Maybe it is just the way I am. And that's ok. My life is great and I am happy, most of the time I am, just sometimes I am... not. And most people don't notice and that is ok, they aren't supposed to. «

He stared off into the distance.

»Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this crap on you, but I'd be lying if I told you it didn't help.«

»It's ok«, Sam mumbled, trying to reassure Gabriel that he hadn't made a mistake.

Minutes passed and Sam was trying to commit the moment to memory. Gabriel's sillouette in the dark blue of the evening, the golden light in his hair and sketching his features.

By now he was sure he liked Gabriel and the fact that he had let Sam see behind the fassade had only made him more certain. But there was still that voice at the back of his head that was doubting. Maybe Gabriel had just told him all this because he had been there. That voice, doubting that Gabriel liked him back that way. Maybe they were just friends, good friends even. And Sam wasn't sure if he was willing to risk that.

If he had been braver he would have asked Gabriel right then.

But he didn't. He just took that almost perfect moment and tried to save it so nothing could taint it.

When Gabriel spoke up again he didn't sound as tired anymore and Sam could hear the mischieveousness slowly make its way back into his voice.

»So, you wanna go back to the party?«

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth as he replied: »Sure.«

 

The activity inside had slowed down to a general bustle and the dancefloor now had pillows laid out in a circle all around it with some already sitting down on them.

»Oh God no«, Gabriel whispered so quietly Sam nearly missed it, before turning around trying to make a stealthy exit. Too bad their presence had already been noticed.

»Oh great, you two made it«, Charlie quipped, grabbing two more pillows and adding them to the circle.

With a vague idea Sam sat down on his pillow, Gabriel right beside him. He looked around and saw almost every pillow occupied.

Castiel and Dean sat together pretty much on the other side from Sam, pinkies intertwined, with Harry, Ed, Gadreel, Charlie, Donna, a redhead Sam didn't know and Jody on his side and Garth, Kevin, Jo, Ash, Benny, Balthazar and an empty pillow on Gabriel's side.

Meg emerged from the kitchen, holding a large glass bottle in her hands.

Sam now fully understood why Gabriel had wanted to bolt.

Meg stepped into the circle and, like a grand showmaster, introduced the group to what would follow.

»This is going to be the greatest game of spin the bottle ever played.«

There were some cheers.

»Before we begin, let's lay down the ground rules, shall we?

First: If you do not want to kiss someone you can request to leave the game. Once you leave the game, you can not return.

Two: This is for fun, so if you know that your relationship won't survive a game you should quit now. Kisses during Spin the bottle should also not be considered cheating.

Three: The first time the bottle lands on you, you get a peck, where ever your kisser choses. The second time a kiss on the mouth. The third time and all times after that you have to use tongue.

Four: The crowd will decide if the kiss was sufficient or if it should be repeated.

Five: The game ends when the majority votes for it to end or the majority has left the game.

All understood?«

There was nodding and murmuring and Sam could feel anxiety build in the pit of his stomach.

He had never done this before. Kissing yes, party games that involved kissing no. He just hoped the bottle wouldn't land on him that often.

And that he wouldn't have to kiss his brother.

Of course Madame Coincidence was not very considerate and the first kiss he got that night was on his cheek by his brother. Awesome.

He wiped his cheek while spinning the bottle. As the bottle slowed down he saw Meg lift her hand.

»Since there are two pairs of siblings in this round, I am making an exception for rule number three. If the bottle lands on your sibling you only have to give them a peck, no matter what their bottle status is.«

Sam could see both Dean and Cas exhibit the same relief he felt.

Only Gabriel didn't relax beside him and when Sam looked at the bottle he knew why.

It was pointing straight at him.

Luckily it was the first time the bottle had landed on him so Sam just grabbed his face between his hands and planted a kiss right on the tip of Gabriel's nose without thinking too much about it.

He definitely didn't linger on how it had been a little bit cold or the way that the tips of Gabriel's ears turned pink afterwards, causing him to hastily hide them behind his hair.

The game continued and as they grew more tired and hyper with the sugar from all the soda, that someone might have added a little bit of liquor to, it got more and more out of hand.

Sam got his second kiss of the night from Kevin, which wasn't even half bad.

Donna and Charlie ended up full on making out even if it was only Charlie's second kiss of the night, while Dean and Cas actually quit after the bottle Cas had spun after being kissed by Garth landed on Dean. Or better, they had been forced to quit when Dean nearly climbed into Castiel's lap.

Meg had them removed from the game and put into one of the bed rooms.

Jo spun the bottle next, having it land on Harry who enjoyed his kiss on the mouth way more than he should have but had to kiss Ed next. The way they both puckered their lips, closed their eyes tightly and missed the other person entirely, Ed poking Harry in the eye with his nose had everyone laughing and call for a repeat.

Ed then kissed Meg who kissed Garth who kissed Gadreel who made out with Benny who then kissed Jody who in turn kissed Gabriel who spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

Well, awesome. From the snickering from the others Sam knew that there was no way they could sneak just a peck. Everyone knew that this was his third kiss of the night, which meant: tongue.

Turning to face Gabriel, who glared at the bottle, Sam asked: »So should I be the facegrabber or do you want to do it?«

That got Gabriel's attention.

»I don't know, I think your hair is longer so I should be the facegrabber I guess, looks more dramatic to tangle your fingers in longer hair.«

»Come on, yours is not that short«, Sam jokingly acted offended. His plan to play it off like a theater kiss seemed to be working, Gabriel more at ease with every word he said.

»But ok, I'll just, uhm«, he awkwardly placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulders.

»Get on with it we don't have all night«, he could hear Balthazar grumble.

»Yeah, ok«, Gabriel said softly, lifting one hand and gently pushing a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear.

There was longing on Gabriel's face for a second, for a split second it flitted across his face before he schooled his expression and leaned in. Sam let his eyes fall closed.

Gabriel's lips on his were soft, warm, supple. Sam pushed against him, his right hand slipping from his shoulder, down his chest to curl around his hip while the other slid up to his neck as Gabriel slowly teased his lips open with his own.

The first tentative touch of his tongue to Sam's lips sent sparks down his spine. He let Gabriel in, losing himself in his touch, the fingers in his hair, holding him, careful and gentle.

He almost forgot about their audience, almost. But then Gabriel drew back, breaking the kiss.

There was whisteling and clapping and when Sam opened his eyes, Gabriel had already turned to the bottle, spinning it.

Sam didn't look when he kissed Jody. He waited three more turns until he excused himself and went to get his brother.

He was surprised to find his brother and his boyfriend lying on a bed together, fully clothed and cuddling. Laughing, whispering to each other, fingers intertwined.

He almost felt bad for breaking their little bubble. Ok, he felt a little bad, but he was mostly hung up on the lump in his throat that had formed after his kiss with Gabriel.

Because Gabriel had barely looked at him after. Like he had regretted it.

And Sam could only guess why.

He didn't particulary like the possible options.

Dean picked up on Sam being upset pretty quickly, but didn't prod. To which Sam was very grateful. He still apologized for interrupting Dean's cuddle session.

Dean ruffled his hair while keeping his other hand on the wheel, affectionately mumbling: »It's ok.«

 

»Step, step, pose, step, it is not that hard, come on!«

So Rowena was getting agitated now. Which was understandable. Premiere was only a few weeks away and they hadn't even played through the entire play in one go once.

And now they were stuck on the choreography for "Don't dream it". And Sam couldn't get into it properly.

He had had only two hours of sleep in the last night, due to an essay he had had to finish, which wasn't helping it.

»Ok«, Rowena took a deep breath. »Chuck!«

»Yes?«

»Go and take everyone out for coffee.«

Sam was about to let out a sigh of relief at the welcomed break when Rowena pointed at him, without even sparing him a glance: »You stay.«

It took a moment for everyone to file out of the auditorium and for Rowena to hand Chuck a twenty dollar bill, which led to Sam standing in the middle of the stage, nervously biting his lip.

His brother threw him a wink that was supposed to be encouraging before turning towards Cas and following the others.

When they were gone, Rowena pointed at the stage.

»Sit.«

She gracefully sat down, tucking her legs in as Sam nearly let himself fall into a crosslegged slump.

»What is eating you up?«

Her voice had changed entirely from what Sam was used to, it was soft now, warm, caring.

Sam fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he thought about it.

»I don't know«, he finally said quietly.

»Now that's not true«, Rowena tutted. »You are just not sure how to put it into words.«

Sam looked up at her through his bangs: »How do you know?«

»Experience.«

Sam focused back on his hem, pulling on a loose thread.

»I'm sorry«, he said.

Rowena didn't respond, just let him talk.

»I am sorry that I am not... not.... not here. That I am not at my best. Or, at least, somewhere near it. I am sorry that I keep screwing up.

I am sorry that I doubt and that I am tired.

I just- I can't- I- I don't know what I am doing.«

He buried his face in his hands, breathing in deep. He could feel tears prick up behind his eyelids. He didn't want them to fall, so he gathered himself. Barely.

»I mean, I have never done this before, and, I mean, I love it, I do, but I, there is so much... pressure. To be...«, he struggled for the right words. He couldn't find them.

»What if I can't? This whole play, I feel like, it is depending on me and here I am just faking my way through it. And... God this sounds so stupid. I am so stupid«, he muttered.

The first tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't feel it.

Rowena shuffled until she sat beside him.

»I... I want to do this. Believe me. I don't even know why I am like this today... Maybe because I only slept two hours and my grades are dropping, not drastically but still, and I feel like a klutz doing that choreo, I mean, what made you cast me? I have no idea what I am doing. I only joined so my brother would shut up and do the laundry, I never meant, I never, but now, I gotta keep it together for the others I gotta do this but that also means that they are stuck with me and my performance, what if someone else here could do it better? I am a freaking virgin and supposed to play the guy who seduced men and women left and right? How is that supposed to work?«

Sam looked at Rowena with wide tearfilled eyes. He hadn't meant to lose control like that but sleepless nights and his tendency to overthink things had taken their toll on him.

»Oh Samuel.« A pause. »You've seen a fantasy film before, right?«

Sam swallowed. »Uh, yes?«

»Then I hope that you don't think these people were real witches or even swung a sword before. It's called acting for a reason. This is a story we tell on a stage, not an autobiography.«

»I... what?«

»Samuel, you're not stupid. Just because your cherry hasn't been popped yet doesn't mean you can't play someone who had no cherry to begin with. You do not need to kill someone just to play a killer. I mean, what would the world come to if that was the case?

And as for your other insecurities. Not a single one of these people expects you to be perfect. They just want you to do your best. You're a good actor, Samuel, even if you are a fairly new one.

But what is important to them is that you show up for rehearsal, that you are willing to put in work because they do too. And you do. Noone will hate you for flubbing a line, because you stayed.

You said you came because of your brother? Well, I don't think you stayed because of him. Remember why you chose theater over mathletics«, she said the word like it was acidic, »and you'll be fine. This is supposed to be fun. It's highschool theater, nothing more. This is supposed to be a place you like to come to when you are done with school. And I think you do like to.«

»I do«, Sam nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

»See?«, Rowena poked his thigh. »So you get some sleep tonight, turn that frown upside down and come back fresh and motivated to the costume fitting. Don't be so hard on yourself, because the others certainly aren't.«

She stood up and offered her hand to help Sam up. Sam took it but didn't put any force on it, since she was barely half of him. He wasn't back on track yet, but he felt that he was getting closer. Crisis averted.

»Thank you«, he said once he stood.

»Don't mention it, the play is my responsibility after all«, Rowena winked.

Sam chuckled.

 

 

The costume fitting turned out to be a more stressful ordeal than Sam had anticipated.

Costumes were Balthazar's realm and he ruled with an iron fist. Or more a pair of needles and dozens upon dozens of different articles of clothing.

He had vetoed anyone helping him in the fabrication and design of the costumes and had made them all himself. Control freak.

»Balthazar, I don't think that I-ugh!«

All air left Sam's lungs as Balthazar pulled on the straps of his corset.

»Darling, you look amazing«, Balthazar cooed.

Sam wheezed. »I can't breathe!«

»Oh don't be dramatic.«

»Balthazar«, Chuck came to Sam's rescue. »That boy will have to speak, dance and sing. Let him breathe.«

Balthazar rolled his eyes but loosend the corset a bit. Sam drew in a breath like he had been suffocating, which, come to think of it, he nearly had been.

»Thanks Chuck.«

»Don't mention it«, Chuck replied with a serious expression. »You know that if you screw up you will be dead.«

Sam's eyes grew wide. Then Chuck winked, making Sam relax a bit.

Sadly it made him relax so much that one of the pins Balthazar had stuck into his costume to make it even more form fitting poked painfully into his side.

Sam jumped, Balthazar tsked and Chuck moved over to where Dean was standing infront of the full length mirror.

Rowena was currently inspecting his costume. Which was nothing more but a pair of golden boxers. Sam didn't even want to know how Balthazar had gotten the measurements to make that bulge look so... fitting.

Sam was pretty sure that Dean wouldn't have stood there as confident if it hadn't been for Cas standing right beside him, looking utterly entranced by Dean's built physique.

Rowena turned towards Chuck with a frown on her face.

»We have a problem.«

Chuck raised his eyebrow: »With what?«

»The boxers.«

Sam agreed with that. The boxers where more like boxer briefs that left pretty little to the imagination.

»I can see that, they are a bit...«, Chuck scratched is neck. Then he said "Short" the same moment Rowena accusingly stated: »Too long.«

Sam snorted.

Dean looked rightfully terrified.

 

In the end the boxers stayed the length they were. They had to actually vote on it because Rowena and Chuck just couldn't agree. Meg had suggested the compromise. Sam had rarely seen his brother that relieved. Now that he was not blocking the full length mirror Sam had a chance to get a look at himself.

Or well, the parts that Balthazar was not currently blocking.

His legs were clad in black fishnet stockings, his torso in a tight "Midnighte"-colored, as Balthazar put it, corsage that left him just enough room to breathe. If anything, Sam thought, it accentuated his thin frame, drawing attention to the fact that he was just a tall twig.

Thanks to the high heels he looked like he was at least sixty percent leg.

Deer caught in headlights was a fitting description as well.

It had worked pretty well, building up confidence, Sam had to admit, but seeing himself like this in the mirror made him doubt whatever Rowena must have seen in him.

He looked down at the dark glittery plateau heels.

»Don't worry.« Gabriel's voice made his head snap up.

Their eyes met in the mirror, as Gabriel was leaning in the doorframe, wearing both parts of his Doctor Scott and Eddie costumes. Skinny jeans

One corner of his mouth pulled up, but the half hearted smile never reached his eyes. »You look amazing.« And even if he didn't sound elated, he sounded sincere.

Then he nodded once to himself and left.

Left Sam even more confused than before.

He looked back at himself, eyes racking up his own legs, his torso, to his face.

The Sam in the mirror looked scared, but even so, Sam had to admit that the color of his corsage brought out his multicolored eyes nicely.

Maybe he could do this.

Don't dream it. Be it.

Balthazar slung a boa around Sam's shoulders: »What he said. You are stunning. Believe me. I made your costume after all.«

The smirk on his face was mischievous and he topped it off with a wink.

Sam chuckled.

 

Somehow, and noone wanted to know exactly how, even if it might make an interesting story, Gabriel had managed to convince Principal Crowley to let them have a sleep over in the auditorium. For rehearsal purposes of course.

They would have a chance to play through the entire script at least three times this way and rehearse more intensly. Plus, there would be pizza and movies in the late evening.

All in all, Sam had to admit, it was a pretty neat idea.

Dean and him both showed up on Saturday morning with their sleeping bags and pajamas, something that Rowena had insisted on. Everyone should bring pajamas.

 

The auditorium was already filled with lively chatter when they arrived. They parked their stuff with the big pile of the others stuff and hopped on stage.

Rowena was standing right in the middle of it, wearing the most ballony multicolored pants Sam had ever seen. He was actually pretty sure that she in her entirety would easily fit in just one pant leg.

She spotted them. Well, them and of course Cas who had already attached himself to Dean's hip.

»Great, then we can get this show on the road. Chuck?«

Chuck appeared out of nowhere beside her. The others gathered in a semicircle around the two, sitting down.

Sam did a double take, because, yes, Chuck was wearing soft grey sweatpants and shirt with a freaking checkered bathrobe to top it off.

»Good noon, everyone«, he smiled, fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the belt of his bathrobe. »I hope you all brought your pajamas. Or at least something pajama-esque. The plan now is that you all get changed into your pajamas and then play through once. Afterwards we will give you some pointers over coffee and cookies and then play through it once more, maybe do a scene a few times, if necessary.

And no scripts on stage. If I see anyone with a script up there, that person won't get a cookie.«

There was laughter.

»I mean it«, Chuck raised his eyebrow.

They nodded and most rushed off to change. Some had already come in their pajamas, like Charlie, who was wearing green pants with a deep red tank top.

Sam on the other hand wondered why he had chosen today to pack his light purple Harry Potter pajamas that had Hedwig the owl printed on the front of his shirt.

Maybe because he thought it would be already dark when he would wear them and because they were the most comfortable pajamas he owned.

 

Turns out that ultimately it didn't matter since he was far more concerned with forgetting one of his lines, even though the rational part of his brain told him that he knew them in his sleep.

He did flub a line near the begging during Sweet Transvestite, but everyone had a laugh out of the "candyman". And it wasn't like he was the only one screwing up.

Everyone screwed up. No matter how small their part, they found a way to mess up. Which kind of made Sam feel less worried about the whole thing. Which in turn, he thought, was weird. Shouldn't he want everyone to be good?

Yes, he should, but... they were.

Right in the middle of the whole "Doctor Scott! Janet! Rocky!"-spiel he had an epiphany.

He didn't have to be perfect to be good.

And even more important: He may be the best known character, but that didn't mean he was the play.

Every single one of them was. His job was merely to do his part in the play, he wasn't responsible for the others hitting their marks or knowing their lines or missing their cues.

On the other hand they would all try to help him, and vice versa, should he screw up.

This place was not like any of the academic competitions he had been part of, where others would try to sometimes more, sometimes less respectfully tear your head off either to win or because you cost them the win.

This was not a competition at all.

There was no maliciousness in any of this.

Why had it taken so long for him to see that?

He almost missed his next line, almost. But he didn't.

Instead he delivered it a beat to late. Noone seemed to care right now.

Hell, they were all standing on stage in their pajamas, playing through for the first time. The hangup was excusable. And he still had a few opportunities to get it right.

Sam could nearly physically feel a weight being lifted of his shoulders.

They finished with less hitches than Sam had thought and the following round of comments, coffee and cookies confirmed it.

»That wasn't even half as bad as I had feared. Especially after what happened last year«, Chuck sipped his coffee.

»What happened last year?«, Sam whispered to Garth who sat beside him and was nibbling a giant chocolate chip cookie.

»Our lead didn't know a single line and Benny broke his foot because a spotlight fell on down on him. And because Chuck couldn't let us stay here alone he had to take all of us with him when he got Benny to the hospital and we ended up rehearsing in the hallways. It was all pretty messy«, Garth replied quietly.

»Oh.« Why hadn't Dean told him about it, Sam wondered. Then he remembered. He had been busy preparing for the national spelling bee.

Before he could dwell on it Chuck's voice brought him back to the present.

They went through the list of possible improvements, like "Less movement in that scene" and "give it time to unveil it's impact" and "please don't do that hip thing again, Gabriel".

And then: »Samuel.«

Rowena fixed her eyes on him. »Where were you all the time? The way you played it in the last few scenes was just what we need from the character, so it would be great if you could continue doing it like that.«

Sam nodded. »I can try.«

»Don't try«, Rowena said. »Just do.«

»Ok«, Sam answered.

He meant it.

 

Sam was tired. But sleep was not an option right now. It was nearing midnight.

Pizza boxes were strewn all across the stage, as was everyone who was part of the dramaclub.

Sleeping bags had been laid out to form a giant bed that they all fit on and they all sat and lay facing the giant screen at the edge of the stage.

There was happy munching and some yawning and Charlie took Sam's arm to pillow her head on.

Sam let his gaze slide over the people beside him.

They were currently watching V for Vendetta and while it was a good movie he had already seen it a few times.

Donna and Jody were lounging together, Garth half asleep lying across their legs.

Beside them was Gabriel, who was looking right back at Sam.

To Sam's surprise he did not immideately look away when their eyes locked.

Ever since the party Gabriel had been avoiding him.

During rehearsals he was professional on stage, performing his part without any indication of unease at performing with Sam, but as soon as they were off stage he couldn't be found where Sam was. And in the rare case he was their conversations were awkward, stilted even.

It bugged Sam.

He didn't feel like Gabriel didn't like him, because he couldn't be that bad of a kisser that one kiss during spin the bottle would ruin their newly formed friendship, right? Right?

»He has been throwing you glances all evening«, Charlie whispered.

Sam looked down at her: »He has?«

Charlie nodded. Sam looked back up but Gabriel had turned to the screen.

It gave Sam a good view of his profile though, the way it was illuminated just by the light coming off the screen.

Suddenly Sam wished he was sitting closer, so he could see all the finer details of his features. Something tugged in his stomach.

Sam looked away.

He missed Gabriel. He missed their banter and their friendship and his smile.

He missed the way Gabriel would look at him sometimes, with that twinkle in his eyes.

He missed it. All of it.

He had to find a way to fix it, before it was too late.

Sam reached for another piece of pizza to chew while he contemplated his options.

 

When he woke up he had a crick in his neck and a weight on his chest. That was not what woke him though. What woke him was the sound of Rammstein blasting from the auditorium speakers.

»Rise and shine!«, Ash cheerily said through the microphone.

Sam groaned as he heaved himself upright. Charlie rolled down his torso in the process. She blinked open her eyes blearly, focusing on Sam while sitting up.

»You are a comfortable pillow.«

»Thanks«, Sam replied.

»There is breakfast, bread rolls and nutella, down in the first row. Who ever is the fastest has a chance of winning the only available croissant!«

Ash was definitely having too much fun with that damn microphone.

Sam got up, padding to the edge of the stage, along with some of the others.

To his surprise he was the first to reach the first row, long legs apparently had some advantages, and Ash beamed at him.

Seconds later Sam was holding a croissant.

Too bad he wasn't that hungry, he had only wanted to ask if there was coffee or cocoa or something.

He had eaten enough pizza last night to survive for days on end, because Charlie hadn't been able to finish hers so he had. Plus his own. Plus a few slices from Meg who didn't like hers.

So he turned to the person next to him and asked:»Do you want to share?«

Gabriel looked at him with wide eyes. His hair was a mess, which actually looked quite cute, Sam thought.

»Uh, ok, uh, if you don't mind...« Gabriel's voice was still a little rough from sleep and did his ears just turn red?

Sam did his best to act nonchalant. »'Course I don't. Do you want top or bottom?«

The second the words had left his mouth Sam wished he could shove them right back in.

»Uh«, Gabriel cleared his throat. Ash snorted.

»Uhm, left half, best of both worlds«, he finally said.

»Awesome«, Sam was glad that he could now slice the croissant right down the middle and was not stuck in the awkward silence.

He handed the half to Gabriel who gave him a lopsided smile and muttered "Thank you" before turning around to find the person with the Nutella.

Sam turned to Ash. »Did that just happen?«

Ash barely contained his laughter as he replied: »Oh yeah!«

The microphone was still on.

Sam groaned.

 

After breakfast they cleared the stage and grouped together to read through scenes they had problems with.

They ended up running lines to get the routine down for almost two hours.

And even though it was incredibly tiring to go through the same sentences over and over and over again, Sam could understand why it was necessary.

And it payed off.

As they played through for a final time that weekend even he noticed the improvement in comparison to yesterday.

By now everyone was fairly secure in their part and even the sound was working fine.

Apparently Ash must have stayed up all night fixing it, since the music files had not been working properly yesterday. And Harry and Ed didn't need to be shouted at to move the backdrops right this time.

Sam actually felt accomplished as he packed up his things to put them in Dean's car.

He didn't worry as much about the play anymore, which in turn finally gave him the mental capacity to worry about his relationship with Gabriel.

If one were to call it a relationship.

Great. Why couldn't he just allow himself to relax for a moment? At times it could be very annoying to worry all the time. And exhausting. And it bugged Sam that he always found something to worry about.

So he threw his stuff in the trunk of Dean's car and made a deal with himself.

No more worrying until at least dinner. Just being happy because of the good rehearsal.

As it turned out that wasn't even too complicated. Sam asked his brother about last year's rehearsal and as he had hoped his brother went on to tell the story with a great deal of enthusiasm which made it easy for Sam to simply sit back at listen.

And boy, had that rehearsal been a disaster. This year seemed like heaven compared to it.

 

Dress rehearsal was a few days later. They all showed up on time so they could put on their costumes without taking up too much of the rehearsal.

They even had their makeup done for it.

Sam was certain that he did not like the feeling of having mascara put on. He could deal with the fake lashes and the eyeshadow, foundation and lipstick, but mascara? He now had tremendous respect for every girl who put that shit on every single morning.

The feeling of his eyelashes being pulled, how minimal it might be was annoying at best, irritating at worst.

Balathazar clicked his tongue when Sam tried to pull away.

»You will thank me once you look into a mirror.«

 

Once he was done he barely recognized himself.

He did not look, like he had dreaded, like someone had stenciled a face on him. Instead the makeup, which there was a lot of, worked surprisingly nice with his features. In a moment of madness Sam thought he should wear lipstick more often.

 

Watching the dress rehearsal was like watching a puzzle come together after being shown idividual pieces here and there, only allowed to look at it from up close, too close to see the bigger picture. Now though the picture was visible with all the fine detail one had previously seen.

Donna looked stunning as the Usherette. Sam was so entranced watching her that he didn't notice Chuck waving for him to get behind the curtain.

Jody pulled him away from it as Donna sang her last notes.

 

The rehearsal went on without any major disasters, to the joy of everyone involved.

Garth only got caught in the curtain once and Jo nearly fell into the trap door that some dimwit had left open, but apart from that, it all went well.

Sam hit all his marks and by the end he was swept up in the energy that was bouncing around from everyone involved, feeding off of it and giving right back.

It was exhilarating.

Meg absolutely killed it as Magenta and Sam had as per usual a hard time telling her to stop as she belted out "Oh you better not try to huuurt her, Frank'N'Furter!". It was too good not to be admired.

They finished the play with more focus than they had started it and Sam almost expected someone to ask "Can we go again?".

Noone did, mostly because it was already dark outside and now, as they slowly came down from the high of getting through the whole play, tiredness and exhausting started creeping into their bones.

Didn't stop any of them from looking forward to the play though.

 

If Sam thought mascara was bad, taking off fake eyelashes took the cake.

But even the unsettling feeling of his eyelids being pulled couldn't dim the smile on his face.

The play was working out fine. Sam was even willing to admit that he was fairly sure that it would not suck. Unless a really big unexpected disaster were to happen.

Premiere night was tomorrow and he actually felt prepared.

It wasn't until later that that the whole thing with Gabriel even wormed its way back to the forefront of Sam's mind.

 

»Dean?«, Sam leaned against the door frame to his brother's room.

Dean turned around in his revolving chair in a poor imitation of a Bond villain.

»Sammy?«

»I need your advice, can I come in?«, Sam had rarely felt this much like a little brother than he did now.

»Of course.« Dean rolled his chair over to the bed, patting the duvet for Sam to sit down on. »What's wrong?«

»Nothing's... wrong«, Sam didn't really know how to phrase what he wanted to say, so he stalled by sitting down on the bed, squirming a little to get comfortable. »I just... You and Cas are happy, right?«

Dean frowned a little: »Yeah, we are.«

»Great.« Sam looked down at his hands, then back at his brother, making his way through the next words like stop and go traffic. »How did you know that Cas was worth it? The risk, I mean?«

»I didn't really know«, Dean answered honestly. »One day I just woke up and knew that I could either just sit there and let life happen. That my chances of us getting together were pretty slim if not nonexistent. Or that I could take my chances and just ask him out. Worst possible outcome was that he would say no, right?«

»But he didn't«, Sam supplied.

Dean nodded. »He didn't. And I am really glad that I took that risk. I don't spend too much time thinking about what could have gone wrong. Now tell me why you are asking me about this.«

»Ever since I joined theater my life has gotten... weirder. Messier. I don't really know. It is all tangled up in my head and I don't know what to do...«

Dean smiled at him softly. »This is about Gabriel, right?«

Sam looked up. »How do you know?«

»I have eyes. And Cas and I may have talked about it once or twice.«

»Awesome.« The way Sam said it didn't really indicate he meant it that way. »Yeah, I think Gabriel is a huge part of it, but not all. I mean, look at me. I am about to wear a labcoat infront of a few hundred people. But not at the science fair like I had planned, but in a corset. A corset in a play! Where I am singing! I never thought this would be me. I have never pictured myself like this. And Gabriel is only the cherry on top. I don't know what is up and down right now.«

Dean nodded to himself. »Ok. How about we start dissecting the Gabriel part, since you seem pretty comfortable with the other.«

»What did I say that gave you the impression that I was comfortable with the corset?«, Sam said perplexed.

»You said you never thought that would be you. Not that it wasn't you. Big difference. Now, Gabriel.«

Sam was once more surprised by his brother's attention to detail, which was why it took him a second to gather his thoughts enough so he could continue with his brainstorming.

»Gabriel. Cas says he likes me. And I think I like him back. But we are friends. Or I think we were at least. What if I am wrong? I mean, he has been acting weird ever since we kissed at the party-«

»Wait a sec, he is freaking out over because you kissed his nose or did I miss something?«

»We had to kiss, like, with tongue. You were somewhere cuddling with Cas probably, but I know for sure that you missed it.«

»Oh.«

»Yes, oh«, Sam grumbled.

»How was it?«

If Dean hadn't sounded that sincere Sam would have cuffed him over the head.

»It was... nice, I guess. His lips were soft. And he was super gentle about it. But he has been avoiding me ever since that. I don't even know, am I that bad of a kisser? Did I read everything wrong? I mean I probably did, I am so not his type. And a virgin. Oh God«, he buried his face in his hands.

»Sam, calm down.«

»What do you think?«

»I think«, Dean put on his best big brother face. »I think that you are over thinking this. You are too sciency about it. Remember why you chose theater over mathletics? Because your heart overruled your brain. I am only going to say this once. You have such a big heart but you silence it with that big brain of yours. I've seen how big your heart can be. Let it do its job every once in a while.«

Sam almost snorted but he saw Dean drawing up his eyebrow, so he didn't.

»So you are saying that I should take the risk?«, Sam still sounded unsure of himself.

»All I am saying is that I wouldn't be mad if you did.«

»Do you think Gabriel likes me back?«

»I don't know, to be honest. Could be possible. But it shouldn't matter. You should jump, even if you are not absolutely sure of what will happen. One way or another it will be worth it, kiddo«, Dean ruffled Sam's hair like he used to when they were kids.

»Thanks, Dean.«

Sam got up, smiling at his brother. His smile wasn't big, only the corners of his mouth curving upwards, but it was enough.

 

 

»Gabriel.«

Sam was nervous, already in costume, only missing the heels, and parts of him were covered in glitter. Namely his face.

That didn't stop him from carefully tapping Gabriel, who had been one of the first to be done with his costume, on the shoulder.

Gabriel turned around, his eyes growing wide as he took in Sam's appearance.

Sam felt awkward and crossed his arms in a futile attempt to cover himself. At his obvious discomfort Gabriel's expression dimmed.

»Could we, I don't know, talk maybe?«, his voice was smaller and not as confident as he had wished for.

Gabriel nodded, not very happily. »Yeah, sure. Now? I mean, the show starts in ten minutes.«

Sam shrugged: »Now would be great, I think. We can go out back...«

»Ok.«

Trying to be unnoticed, which wasn't very hard with all the excited buzz backstage, they slid out the back door.

It was chilly outside, the sky grey and the light already fading. Sam put a small piece of wood in the doorframe so that they wouldn't get locked out, then leaned against the wall with his hands crossed behind his back, trying to make himself smaller.

Gabriel stood about two feet away from him, fingers playing with the rings on his hands.

Sam took a deep breath, closing his eyes, letting it out slowly. When he spoke his eyes were fixed on Gabriel's boots, only moving up with his last word.

»Do you... still like me?«

Gabriel bit his lip. »Did Cas tell you that?«

Sam nodded. Gabriel's eyes flitted around as he nodded to himself.

»I am sorry«, he said, the confidence he usually exhibited completely gone. He sounded resigned.

It caught Sam off guard seeing Gabriel being this insecure.

»No, I- listen, I just want to know, if you want to tell me«, Sam stumbled through his words »Is it true? Why?«

»What?«, Gabriel's expression was darkening with every sound that left Sam's mouth.

»Why do you like me? If you do. Like me. Because over the last few weeks I got the feeling that you don't because you just... you stopped talking to me and I don't know what I did wrong.«

Gabriel sighed. »I do. Like you.«

Sam felt relief wash over him at the admission.

»I do because of you. I like you because you are you«, Gabriel said.

»I don't think I am following«, Sam admitted.

Gabriel took a small step forward, then a step back, getting agitated as he spoke.

»You! Your too big for you heart. Your smarts. Your dimples. Those eyes. The way you blush. Your humor. Your laugh. The way you pull off that corset. Your bitchface. You. I like you because of you.« Gabriel gestured to Sam in his entirety.

»And you did nothing wrong, I am the one who has to be sorry because I know you are seventeen while I am almost twenty. I never meant to make you uncomfortable.«

»What? This, you«, Sam stammered. He didn't exactly know what he should do with his answers now that he had gotten them. He had never thought that much ahead.

»You don't make me uncomfortable with this. I just«, he searched for the right words while Gabriel still paced up and down in short steps, »I have a hard time processing that you _like_ me. You. You could have anyone. And I never got why you would settle for me.«

»You think that?«, Gabriel stopped in his tracks.

»That you could have anyone? Yes. With your vibrant personality and those beautiful eyes, definitely yes.«

»Even you?«

When Gabriel looked up there was hope in his eyes, small, only a seedling, but undeniably there.

Sam nodded at him. »I only needed to be sure I wasn't just a pity project.«

Gabriel's head reeled back. He looked offended.  
»I would _never_ do something like that!«

»I know. I know that now. But you have to take a look from my perspective. The guy I admire-«

»You admire me?«

»That I admire and have a crush on-«

»You have a crush on me?«

»Gabriel, shut up now or I won't give you the good luck kiss I want to give you, even though I still don't know how to d-«

Sam never got to finish his little speech as warm, dry lips pressed against his. Even though he was leaning against the wall Sam was still significantly taller than Gabriel, which meant he had to stand on his tiptoes right then. The kiss was short and innocent, but a promise of what was to come.

As Gabriel broke the kiss and set himself back on his heels he had some glitter on the tip of his nose.

»Sometimes I don't even know why I like you back«, Sam muttered jokingly while trying to rub the glitter off of Gabriel's nose.

»I don't either«, Gabriel laughed. »We should probably go inside. I need to get my makeup redone and they should start any second now, so we need to get into position.«

Sam smiled but held Gabriel back by tugging at his sleeve.

»Do you want to be my boyfriend?«, he asked, knowing that it was too early, he was rushing things but the way Gabriel looked at him when he replied »Of course« made his heart swell.

They snuck inside again and as it turned out they were a little too late, Donna was already on stage singing the opening song as the Usherette.

»Where were you?«, Jo hissed at them behind the curtain.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a look and then both shrugged at her.

Benny showed up beside them.

»We need to get you on the other side of the stage«, he growled at Sam.

Too bad that the only way to the other side of the stage was across the stage which was why during the first scene Brad and Janet were shortly distracted by a moving bush.

Crouched behind it was Sam, heart pounding in his ears, trying to be as invisible as he could.

A moving bush wasn't unnoticable but he managed to get on the other side without causing a ruckus and he counted that as a win.

Especially after he saw Gabriel give him a thumbs-up from the other side of the stage.

 

 

People were clapping and cheering, whistling even as Sam jogged to the edge of the stage as best as he could in the killer heels he was wearing. Some were even standing up.

Sam's feet were hurting and a bit of the corsage was poking him in the ribs, his make up was getting itchy and he had never felt more alive.

He straightened his back and took a step back to join the others, when he caught sight of Gabriel standing on the far right side.

Determined Sam strode over and grabbed his boyfriend, his freaking boyfriend, by the hand and pulled him to the center of the stage.

Gabriel deserved this spot.

With the way he had fought for the play, with how much heart he had put into it, he deserved the spot in the middle.

By the looks on the others faces they were agreeing, Dean clapping Gabriel on the back and Meg even wooing loudly.

They all joined hands and took one last bow together, moving a step back and the curtain fell closed, not muting the loud roar of the crowd.

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, smiling up at him.


End file.
